


Actually

by KNIGHTMARE37167



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNIGHTMARE37167/pseuds/KNIGHTMARE37167
Summary: That first meeting between Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty goes a little different.





	Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my first time posting here, and my first time writing in the Sherlock fandom. This is also the first-time I've wrote anything in many years.So please be gentle with your reviews!
> 
> You know that moment between being asleep and fully awake? That is where this story was born. Enjoy!

"Gay." Sherlock Holmes said with a slight glance up from his microscope.

"Sorry, what?" Molly asked in disappointment. 

Sherlock glanced up again "Nothing, ummm, hey"

Jim from IT gives a smirk "Actually I'm Bi" he throws a wink at Sherlock "if you wanted to be correct."

"What?" Sherlock asked perplexed.

John Watson rolled his eyes in exasperation while turning his back to the trio.

"Bi" Jim replies as he saunters back over to Molly and puts his arm around her waist, pulling her tight against his body "Bi as in I like both.".

Molly looks up into Jim's warm brown eyes and gives a wicked grin. Jim tilts his head at her in question and Molly responds with an affirmative nod.

Molly looks back at the Consulting Detective "Jim told me he was Bi as soon as we started dating Sherlock, that's not a surprise to me." 

Jim kissed the small pathologist on the top of her head "I was going to be discreet and slip my number under a dish or something, but you kind of ruined that." He said with a waggle of his eyebrows looking down at Molly.

"What?" John asked in bewilderment at the same time as Sherlock asked "Why?" while standing up from his stool and facing the hugging couple.

"Weellll" Jim stretched the word out "Molly had told me how gorgeous you were and we were wondering if you would want to join us?"

John gasped in shock "Ok!" looking between the other three people "that's my cue, I need to leave." and he proceeded to walk out of the lab.

Sherlock watched his Blogger walk away in confusion before turning back to the couple in front of him "Join both of you in doing what?"

Molly erupted in giggles, even as Jim chuckled at the Consulting Detective while answering "In a threesome." at the blank look he received, he continued a "ménage à trois.". At the taller mans still blank look, Jim shook his head in exasperation and explained in detail "You, me, Molly... in a bed... having sex... all together."

Sherlock's jaw dropped even as his face started to turn red. "Ummmm" he mumbled before his whole face froze.

"Sherlock!" Molly called his name as she walked over to him "Sherlock, are you okay?" she asked as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"I think we broke Sherlock." she said over her shoulder while looking at the detective.

"He'll come around, eventually." Jim mumbled with an evil little smirk and dead eyes.


End file.
